


Flashwave Week 2017

by Dragonfire13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: Day 1, High School AU:Day 2, Soulmate AUDay 3, First KissDay 4, MobsterDay 5, Disney/Fairy Tale AUDay 6, Single ParentDay 7, Proposal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU

Late at night in the West house hold, an adult and two teens slept peacefully. One teen who was just approaching his 17th birthday was sleeping half on his bed, half off it, one foot almost touching the floor as he faced pressed against his pillow. The time on his alarm clock read 3:45am, before changing by a minute, and his right wrist starting to warm. Barry didn't notice the warmth anymore then to twitch and move around, he felt the sharp pain that came as a name was written onto his skin. "Arg!" Barry cried as he jolted awake, his body tipping and falling onto the floor, blanket wrapped around him as he grabbed at his wrist.

A few heart beats later as the time moved to 3:47am, his wrist stopped with the sharp pain, and gently cooled down. Barry leaned back against his bed, before scrambling up to turn a light on, and examine his wrist. He stared not reading for a few seconds as he noticed that the name was written in gold and red flames. "You like fire, or something close to fire." Barry stated as he traced the name  _Mick Rory_. "I can't wait to meet you one day." Barry hummed and turned the light off, ignoring how a lot of the time, soulmates never actually met each other.

* * *

Barry's 19, almost 20 when his right arm gets covered with burn scars, and Barry can't help, but feel phantom pains on his arm for months afterwards. He gets a gunshot scar on his left hip, a few years later and he is starting to really wonder what his soulmate does, the fact that sometimes it feels as if flames are being pressed closely to his right arm, warrants even more questions.

* * *

Mick's in a juvenile detonation center as his 17th birthday comes around, he doesn't know what time it is, all he knows is that he woke to his wrist feeling like the heat of flames are pressing against it. Mick jerked and grabbed at his wrist at the sharp pokes of pain ran through it, he can't see what the mark says, or looks like. A part of him is glad of that, but another part wishes he could see it already, tracing his fingers were he knows it sits, doesn't give him any clues. 

The sharp pain vanishes, alongside the heat, before he just lays there fingers trailing along his wrist. He can feel the smoothness almost like a tattoo as he presses against it. A part of him excited to see what it looks like and who it is, while another part is nervous and feel like shit for burdening someone with him as their soulmate.

Hours later when he manages to get a bit of privacy he looks at his wrist and finds himself staring at a lightning bolts. They stretch and bend forming a name of _Bartholomew Allen_ , small strays of lightning escape the name and travel a few inches up his up towards his elbow and he can't help but smile slightly and stare at them. He wonders just who this Bartholomew is, and if he should introduce Len to him so he can see another person with a bad name.

* * *

Mick's 25 when he gets a scar on his left knee, his not sure what it's from, but he decides it's nice to have something else from his soulmate besides his name. 

* * *

Mick's inching into the 30's when he falls onto his knees, trying not to scream as pain, pain,  _pain_ goes through him. Then it's gone and his just kneeling on the floor frozen, and slightly shaking. He knows something had to happen, and staring at his wrist, watching as it looks as bright as ever, he knows Bartholomew isn't dead. Somethings happened though and he wants to know what, he _needs_ to know what happened.

It's not as hard to find a Bartholomew Allen as he thought it would be, some are to old to be his, a few are younger, but the one that catches his attention is the one that got struck by lightning. Mick can't help but be thankful for having Len and Lisa as his friends, sneaking into the hospitable would have been easy, but not Star Labs at least not right now. It seems after Bartholomew or _Barry_ as he liked to be called was placed inside, their security system tripled. Mick can't help, but find that odd.

It won't be until he helps Len battle against the Flash, lose and both are arrested that he sees his baby faced soulmate, staring at him with wide eyes that  _know_. Mick can't wait to see what Barry does.

* * *

Barry knows his surprised Mick when he knocks on the man's hideout door and stares at him with a wide yet shy smile. He cuts Mick before he can say anything as he pulls up his sleeve, showing his wrist and saying "I guess I was right about you liking fire." Barry will admit he loves the way Mick's eyes flare up at the fire on his skin.


End file.
